


Bluebird

by SHSLFanGirl



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 05:37:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6740695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHSLFanGirl/pseuds/SHSLFanGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I listened to a beatles song and this smol fic was born...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bluebird

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy! I'm still a little out of practice...

Flying through the halls wasn’t against the rules. It was figurative, after all. Ishimaru couldn’t remember the last time he had a smile so big on his face. The smell of the fresh baked doughnuts emanating from the box reminded him of the reason for this smile.

The hard tiles on the floor seemed to lift him up with each step. His head was in the clouds as he floated through the air of his daydreams until he reached a dorm room door.

The door opened and light shone through, his joy smiled back at him.

“Aww, Ishi! You shouldn’t have!” Asahina planted a small kiss on his cheek. She was so glad that her joy has visited her too.


End file.
